


A Huge Hole Filled

by CiamaraHale



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Confessions, Emptiness, F/M, Female Lan Zhan, Fluff, Getting Together, Goya white chocolate as a courting gift, Lan Zhan and Mian mian are friends, Lan Zhan calls him Wei ge cause it's cute, Light Angst, Professor Wei Ying, Romance, Student Lan Zhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiamaraHale/pseuds/CiamaraHale
Summary: There's a sky blue post it note on top of what looks like a goya white chocolate. The notes states ' Im captivated by you. ' The handwriting is so neat.Wei Ying chuckled and thought ' This person is quite a charmer hmm. ' Then he set aside the thing and prepared for his next class.
Relationships: Lan Wangji/Wei Wuxian, Lan Zhan/Weiying
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All Lovely Readers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+Lovely+Readers).



_I have searched to find_

  
_The meaning of this life_

  
_Something that would fill my empty soul🎶_

It's in the middle of the semester. Wei ying went inside the faculty room and greeted his colleagues before coming to his table. On his table he noticed something different and picked it up. 

  
There's a sky blue post it note on top of what looks like a goya white chocolate. The note states **' Im captivated by you. '** The handwriting is so neat. 

  
Wei Ying chuckled and thought ' This person is quite a charmer hmm. ' Then he set aside the thing and prepared for his next class. 

  


  
" Pass your papers to Lan zhan once you're done. I have a meeting to attend today. Afterwards, you may proceed to your next class. Have a good day everyone and no cheating alright? Hahaha." Wei ying said to his students

  
" Yes Sir!" 

  
He gave them a big grin and went out. 

  
Wei Ying woke up late due to him drinking the night away. Which results to him arriving late for his work and so he run towards the faculty room after parking his car.   
In the faculty room, there on his table he noticed another goya white chocolate. It's been a week since he received the first one and have forgotten about it but then this came. 

  
He wants to ignore it but he decided to read the note first. The notes states **' I admired you from a far. '** Wei ying snorted ' Yeah right. Better to be far than near. You would be disappointed after knowing real me. ' he thought bitterly.

" Excuse me sir " he looked up and saw Lan zhan. 

  
" Oh Lan zhan! Sorry, I woke up late! Don't worry. Im here now hahaha. Tell your classmates Im coming in a bit. Also tell them to prepare a sheet of paper for the quiz. " 

  
" Alright. Sir. I'll go ahead then. " Lan zhan said eyeing the thing Wei ying has in his hands briefly. Wei ying nodded at her smiling. Then she left. 

  
Months pass by and the goya white chocolate with the notes comes once a week on Wei Ying's table. Some note writes :

  
**' I watched your every move.'**

  
**' I adore you. '**

  
**'I like you. '**

  
Wei Ying became curious about the person and thought he should give them a chance. So he tried to catch the person. Unfortunately, the person is determined not to be found. 

  
His phone vibrated and he looked at it while he was walking towards his next class. Then he bumped with someone. 

  
" Oh sorry! I wasn't looking where I was was going haha." he said as went down to help the person pick up their things. 

  
" It 's alright sir. " ' Lan zhan?' he thought. As he picked up the things, he saw a post it notes colored sky blue. It's like the post it notes he received. He shook his head. Surely this color is popular with students. Then they stood up after picking everything. 

  
" Lan zhan! How are you? Sadly you're not my student this semester anymore. " Wei ying told her. It's the second semester now. 

  
" Good. " Wei Ying smiled.

  
" I see. That's great then! I'll be going now though. I don't wanna be late this time hahaha."

  
" Have a good day sir. " Lan zhan said. Wei Ying nodded and they separate ways. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you? Days have been busy for me. With research and all. Thank God for providing me strength to go on.

_Some believe a lie_

  
_Choose darkness over light_

  
_But I will stand and let the whole world know....🎶_

The next week Wei Ying didn't receive anything from his admirer or suitor. He tried not to get disappointed but failed. Wei Ying didn't realize he had been anticipating for it until now.

  
" Maybe they're busy or sick. Hopefully they're alright. " he muttered to himself

  
" Who's sick Wei Ying ?" Huaisang one of his colleagues asked. 

  
"Oh Huaisang. No one hahaha " 

  
" You're not fooling me Wei xiong! Who is it ?" 

  
Wei Ying sighed and told Huaisang all about it. 

  
" Do you think they're a student?"

  
" I don't know. I've been trying to catch them but, they're so good at hiding!" 

  
" Hahaha. Don't worry Wei Xiong! I'll try to help you catch them." 

  
" Really?! Thanks Huaisang" 

  
" Don't thank me yet. I haven't done anything. " 

  
" The fact that you want to help me is enough for me to thank you. "

  
" Hahaha okay Wei xiong! Stop being sentimental. Im not good at this sentimental Wei Ying " 

  
The two laughed then start preparing for their class. 

  
Wei ying slumped down on his chair then put his head on his desk. This week he didn't receive any as well. He realized how lonely and empty he was before those came. Those notes became a light in his ever dark world and now, he received nothing. 

It went on for several weeks. Wei Ying didn't know whether to laugh or cry from frustration. 

  
" How dare you make me feel this way then ghost me like this?! If you just let me see you then I should have told you......" told you what? I like you, too? Sigh. I must be crazy talking to the wall. His bedroom wall that is full of sky blue post it notes with that beautiful handwriting looking like it was mocking at his misery. Wei Ying face palmed. ' I must be fond of this person more than I thought. ' he thought. 

  
It was a beautiful afternoon when he entered the faculty room and Huaisang approached him.

  
" Wei Xiong!"

  
" Oh Huaisang, what happened? You look forlorn. Haha.Let's go and sit at our places first."

  
" Well what happened?" Wei Ying asked as they sit. 

  
" Wei xiong! My start pupil leaving me!" he said slumping on his chair. 

  
" Who Lan zhan?" 

  
" Yes! They're moving to another city due to her uncle's work. It's quite far from here. She came here earlier to say farewell to me and other professors she's under with." 

  
Wei Ying felt a pang in his heart. Lan Zhan may have been his student for a sem but he knows in his heart he's fond of the student. With all her diligence, intelligence and all. She's perfectly beautiful too. But he' ll keep that to himself. 

  
" That's saddening indeed. " He said sympathizing with him. 

  
" Yeah right. " 

  
Wei ying patted his friend's shoulder then moved to prepare for his next class. But then he noticed something different on his table. He smiled widely and picked the thing up. The note is long this time. As he read it, his face fell. 

  
" Wei Ying, why are you crying?" 

  
" Huh?" he didn't notice he is actually crying til he touched his cheek. 

  
" What's that? The person finally sent something again. Shouldn't you be happy?"

Wei Ying gave the note to him. Huaisang read it loud enough for the two of them to hear. 

  
" **Sorry for not sending any for several weeks. Were going to another city and I find it hard writing something I don't want to write. But since this is my last day here, I gathered all courage I have and decided to write and send this to you today. I love you. Goodbye. My Wei Ying.** " Huaisang felt saddened for his friend. But then his face suddenly light up. 

  
" Wait Wei Ying! They sent this today, so they must have been still around here. Saying goodbye to close friends or something.." Wei Ying looked up at his friend heart quickening a bit. 

  
" That's right! . Surely it's not a professor since no professor is resigning and going to another city as far as I remember. So they must be someone who has permission to be here. Wait don't tell me... Lan zhan...." then Wei Ying remembered how Lan Zhan comes frequently in the faculty room. She might as well be a TA to every professor she's under with. Then the sky blue post it note he saw when he bumped with Lan zhan. Also the handwriting.. 

  
" Huaisang do you have your students papers there? Let me see Lan Zhan's paper please. "

  
" Huh? Wait let me see. " Huaisang looked at his table ad started to find his students paper. 

  
" Wait Mo xuanyu, Xue Yang, Xiao xing.. Lan here! Lan zhan's paper." Wei ying took the paper and compared it to the handwriting in the notes. 

  
" It's really her! " Wei Ying exclaimed.

  
"My gosh really?! What are you waiting for then? Go ahead to room 416 she must be still there saying goodbye to her friends. Oh ask Mianmian! I always see them together . They're close with each other! For sure. "

  
"Alright! Thanks Huaisang" Wei ying smiled and got up and run.


	3. Chapter 3

_His choice comes at a cost_

  
_All other things are lost_

  
_No other love can mean so much to me🎶_

Wei Ying approached Mian mian who just went out from their classroom. She looked sad. 

  
" Mianmian!" 

  
" Sir? Do you need something?"

  
" Did you see Lan Zhan? " 

  
" Yes sir. She left already though."

  
" Is that so? Do you know where she lives? May you tell me her address. Please Mian. I just really want to speak with her. "

  
" Uhmm.. Sure sir. I can go with you if you want. "

  
" But don't you have class? "

  
" Hahaha that's what she told me too when I told her I want to go with her to the pier. But I really want to hug her one last time. And I think it's easier if I'm the one to tell you the directions sir. "

  
" Alright. Let's go then. " 

  
In Wei Ying's car, Mian mian called Lan Zhan.

  
" Zhan- zhan, you're still in your apartment right? Im going there.

I told you this is one time only. You're going away yet you don't want me to go with you to see you off. How unfair!

Im not alone though. Im with someone haha. Who? It's a surprise hahaha. What they want? Maybe to say farewell too. I'll hung up now!" she ended the call. 

  
" Sir, did you perhaps found out about..Nevermind haha " Mian mian stopped speaking when she realized she's gonna blurt out Lan Zhan's secret. 

  
" About your friend's secret? Yes I did. Just today." 

  
" Really? Oh my. But uhmm ...But I hope you would not hold it against her sir. She knows she stepped out of the line knowing she's a student but she did it anyway. Actually it's entirely my fault sir! I gave her the idea and forced her to do it though she wants to keep silent. If you want to scold her sir you can scold me instead. Or even punish me!" Wei Ying snorted. 

  
" Mian mian, if I just want to scold her, I wouldn't go so far as to go to their house. And I don't think she did anything wrong. So why bother scolding her? Besides, we can see that she just wants to show and express her feelings to the person she loves, right? "

  
" Wait, does that mean you like.. Does that mean you return her feelings sir?"  
" Well, I wouldn't be so disappointed and hurt when I heard she's leaving. If that doesn't mean I like her then I don't know what this is Im feeling." 

  
" I see. I'm not sure she'll be convinced to stay though sir. "

  
" Hahaha.. Im not gonna convince her to stay Mian mian. I just want to tell her what I feel then go from there. "

  
" Hmm. I see. "

  
Mian mian smiled feeling excited and happy that her friend's feelings are returned and not one sided. 

They arrived at Lan zhan's apartment and Mian mian knocked on the door. Xichen, Lan Zhan's brother opened it and let them in. 

" So, you are the Professor Wei Wuxian?"

" Ah yup hahaha. The one and only! You're Lan zhan's brother right? You look alike. Its like Im looking at a male version of Lan Zhan. With a smiling face though. Hahaha" 

Xichen chuckled. 

  
" Yes I am indeed. Sir. I apologize though. I can't offer you two tea. Were all packed the night before you see."

  
" It's alright! I just really want to speak with Lan Zhan." 

  
" Alright. I'll go get her." 

Lan Xichen walked upstairs and called Lan Zhan. Lan Zhan thought her brother's tone seems mischievous and he also winked at her before going inside his room. She ignored him and went downstairs. 

  
Her eyes wide opened at the other person who's with Mian mian. She regretted ignoring her brother's actions earlier. Why is he here? She thought. Did he found out? Did Mian mian told him? No, Mian mian wouldn't do that. 

  
" Zhan-zhan! Oh wait. Let me go to the bathroom first. I want to pee. Excuse me."

  
" Wait Mian.." Lan zhan started but Mian mian already went like 'the flash'.

  
Lan zhan's face betrayed nothing but inside she's panicking. She kept looking towards where Mian mian had gone to refusing to look at the person who remained. 

  
" Lan Zhan! I see you're leaving today!" 

Lan zhan took a deep breath from her nose then slowly looked towards Wei Ying who stood up from the sofa. She's clutching her long skirt hidden from view. 

  
" Yes sir. Do you need something?" 

  
" You said farewell to every professors in the faculty room in person but me. Where's your manners, Lan zhan? Aside from that, writing those notes that makes me feel things then ghosting me for several weeks. I finally received something again today only to find out you're leaving after writing you love me. Lan Zhan what do you take me for?" Lan Zhan froze eyes widening. As Wei Ying said this he also move towards Lan Zhan. There's right distance beween them.

" You knew. But...how?" 

  
" With my friends help. He told me you're leaving today. It matched with the note I received. And also I remembered how you come frequently at the faculty. Then your sky blue post it notes. And your handwriting. "   
Lan Zhan bowed her head. 

  
" Am I, are you perhaps.. Just.. Tsk. Surely you're not playing with me are you? " 

Lan Zhan shook her head and looked up. 

  
" No. Im not, sir."

  
" I thought so. Thank goodness then."

  
" I apologize. I know it's improper of me..." Lan Zhan paused when Wei Ying suddenly closed the distance and hugged her.

  
" I've been trying to find you. Who'd thought you're so near to me."

  
" Sir.."

  
" You should have told me personally if its hard to write those. That way, I would have the chance to know and see you. You owe me at least that Lan Zhan. That is.. if you really do love me like what you wrote in the note. "

  
" I do. Sir. Just don't want to bother you longer than I did. " 

  
Wei ying snorted and pulled away from the hug and looked at Lan Zhan his eyes looked watery. 

  
" What if I want you to bother me some more? Did you know how disappointed I was when it stopped? Even more so how my heart felt torn apart at that simple word goodbye? I know you think I will never feel the same way. Mian mian told me but, Lan zhan, a person can be smart in analyzing academics but never a human's heart. Never a person's feelings. " 

  
" Sir, are you saying you.." Lan Zhan said and gulped looking at Wei Ying. 

  
" Yes I do. I like you the same. " Lan Zhan's breath hitched. 

  
" I may not have reached the love part yet but all I know is that I really like you and I can't accept the fact that you're leaving me without letting me know who you are."

  
" But sir, Im not sure if we'll be coming back." 

  
" Ah if you want, we can try LDR? But if you don't .."

  
" LDR? " 

  
" Yes! We can meet up on Weekends too and during breaks." 

  
" Why would you go to such lengths sir? You don't even know me well." 

  
Wei Ying cupped Lan Zhan's face with his right hand. 

  
" I may not know you well yet.But in the short moment of being my student, I know that you have a beautiful heart. Even painfully honest and serious at times hahaha." 

  
" But what if it doesn't work?" 

  
" Then so be it! At least we tried right? Or do you think Im not worth the risk? Because for me Lan Zhan, you're worth risking for. No one ever got my attention like you did. " 

  
Tears flow down from Lan Zhan's cheeks. She hugged Wei Ying tight. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A beautiful morning folks!😊

_He chose to love me_

  
_When I felt unlove-able_

  
_He chose to reach me_

  
_When I felt unreachable...🎶_

Wei Ying and Mian went with them. It just so happen that the Lan siblings didn't call for a taxi yet as Wei Ying offered to drive them to the pier. His car is big enough to fit all of them and the luggages. 

Wei Ying is currently driving looking at the front. Then he noticed how Lan zhan kept staring at him from his peripheral view. She's beside him in the front seat. He chuckled.

  
" Am I handsome?" He asked still looking at the front. 

  
" Mn. " Lan Zhan replied not even turning away. Wei Ying snorted. 

  
" Shameless." he said then reached out to hold her hand. 

  
At the backseat Xichen chuckled and Mian giggled at the two. 

They arrived at the pier. Wei Ying insisted to carry Lan Zhan's luggage. Then they walked towards where a huge ship awaits. 

  
" Lan Zhan, Im gonna miss you so much! " Mian said as they stopped in the front where many people are standing in front of the ship. They hugged each other. 

  
" I'll try to visit. "

  
" Okay! I'll visit you too" 

  
" Mn." Then they pulled away from the hug. 

  
" I'll say goodbye to Chen ge, you go to your prince charming haha" Mian said and Lan Zhan huffed.

  
Then she looked towards Wei Ying. He's looking away from them. His eyes sting. 

  
" Sir." 

  
Wei Ying took a deep breath then forced a smile. 

  
" How unfortunate. I finally found you but then you're going away. Hahaha" 

  
" Sir.."

  
" Aiya Lan zhan! Would you stop calling me sir? You're not my student anymore! Call me Wei Ying"

  
" Alright. How about, Wei ge?" Lan Zhan said teasing Wei Ying resulting to him blushing.

  
" Lan Zhan!" Lan zhan smiled a bit and hugged him.

  
" Farewell Wei ge." Wei ying hugged her back.

  
" Don't say that. You're not going away forever. Were gonna meet again soon anyway. I'll make sure of that. Also, call me when you've arrived." 

  
" Mn." 

  
" A-zhan, its time to go. " Xichen said after a few moments. 

  
Lan zhan started pulling away from the hug but Wei Ying held her tight. 

  
" Wei ge?" 

  
" Mn. " then Wei ying pulled from her. 

  
" Be careful. I... I'll see you soon" he wants to say I love you but he felt its too early for him to say so. 

  
"Mn." 

  
After the farewells, the siblings went in the ship along with many people. 

  
Wei Ying sighed looking at Lan zhan's back as she went in. 

  
" I thought you didn't reach the love part yet sir? Looking at you right now though, it's like your wife is the one who just left. Hahaha" 

  
" Mian mian, I didn't know you like to eavesdrop on other people's conversation" 

  
" Hahaha." 

  
Wei Ying shook his head while smiling. 


	5. Chapter 5

_He carried me out of the fear and doubt_

  
_How I want the world to know_

  
_I choose...._ 🎶

Wei Ying and Lan zhan have been communicating via chat or video call. It's been months since then. 

  
Even with all of those Wei Ying still felt unexplicably empty. So in Christmas break he decided to go to Lan Zhan. Maybe being with her in person will make him less empty. 

  
The semester finally ended and Wei Ying is finally at Lan Zhan's. Her Uncle looked strict but he welcomed Wei Ying in their house.   
He's finally with her and he's happy. Wei ying misses her so even with all those calls and chats. He didn't know he is able to miss a person this much. 

  
In the kitchen, the Lan siblings are washing the dishes.

  
In the living room Wei Ying got bored and decided to borrow Lan zhan's phone who's in front of him. He clicked on the music playlist and put the earphones on his ears. Most songs are foreign to him so he clicked a song that seems interesting to him. 

  
He kept the volume low so that he is able to hear Lan zhan when she calls him. Several songs are played til, he heard a song that seems to fit his life. Tears fell down from his eyes. 

_Wide awake while the world is sound asleep and_

  
_Too afraid of what might show up while you're dreaming_

  
_Nobody, nobody, nobody sees you_

  
_Nobody, nobody would believe you🎶_

  
The song kept playing. And his tears are uncontrollable. 

  
" Wei ge Im...Wei ge?" Wei ying looked up at Lan Zhan. 

  
" Lan zhan.." Lan zhan come towards Wei ying and hugged him. Wei Ying sobbed on her shoulders silently. Lan Zhan rubbed his back comforting him. 

A few long moments, Wei Ying calmed down. 

  
" Im sorry Lan Zhan hahaha. Don't know what came over me. " Wei ying said. Lan zhan shook her head. 

  
" It's fine. "

  
" Its just.. "

  
" Wei ge, you're not obliged to tell me about it."

  
" I know. I just.. I want to tell you. I've been keeping this to myself for years. Can we go to my room? It's kinda.."

  
" Mn. " 

Then they went upstairs on the guest room where Wei Ying stays . They sat on the floor in lotus position. Silence envelops them for a bit then Wei Ying started to speak. 

" I've been keeping this for years. You know empty and alone. I drowned myself with alcohol just to forget it all. I thought maybe when I have a stable job and money I'll be fine. No longer will I be empty since I can buy what I want and the like. 

  
" I travelled around several countries during vacations trying to find something that can fill me. But everytime, the void is never filled.

  
" Along the way I tried to have relationships but it's all the same. They never fill me. That's why I stopped since it doesn't last longer than 3 months. I thought maybe they're not the right person yet and decided to wait for the right one. 

  
" I haven't been in a relationship for 2 years till you came" Wei Ying said and smiled at Lan zhan. 

  
" When you started to send those notes, I ignored it. But then you persisted so I thought I could give you a chance. Only to find out you don't really plan on revealing yourself. That's when I thought, this must be the right person for me. Someone who loves me without expecting something in return." 

  
Lan Zhan continued to look at him patiently listening and reached out to hold his hands and squeezed it. He squeezed her hand in return. 

  
" And Im right. You're the right one for me. We've lasted longer than 3 months not even kissing or doing more than kissing hahaha"   
Lan Zhan huffed. 

  
" Sorry Lan zhan, Im the older one here but here I am taking out my burdens on you. It's like Im the one leaning on you instead of vise versa.haha"

  
Lan zhan shook her head. 

  
" It's fine. Continue. " 

  
" Okay. So yeah. Im feeling so empty I thought Im just merely missing you. Don't get me wrong! I truly miss you Lan Zhan and I wanna see you badly. But, now that Im here I still feel..."

  
" Empty. "

  
" Yeah." 

  
" I know. "

  
" You do? Have experience it too?" 

  
" Mn. Having almost everything you want but still , it's not enough. It's not a surprise. Nothing in this world can fill a certain longing in the human heart. "

  
" Huh?" 

  
" Blaise Pascal said ' There is a God shaped vaccum in the heart of each man which cannot be satisfied by any created thing. "

  
" Blaise Pascal the mathematician?" 

  
" Mn. "

  
" Is that so? How will it be satisfied then?"

  
" Only the creator will be able to satisfy and fill the void. "

  
" Creator? Is it God?"

  
"Mn."

  
" Do you believe in God Lan zhan?"

  
" Mn." 

  
"That explains your music playlist. Then you believe He's the one who can fill don't you?"

  
" Mn. I am a witness to it. And millions of people testified about it." 

  
" I see." Wei Ying said 

  
" You?"

  
" Me? I don't know." Wei ying said then looked to the floor.

  
" Why don't you try knowing then? "   
Wei Ying looked at Lan Zhan. Then shrugged. 

  
" Well.. There's no harm in trying! How do I start?" Wei Ying smiled at Lan zhan and she smiled in return. 

  
Wei Ying 's heart is filled when he decided to acknowlege God existed. It was tough for him. It took him years to know God and fully embrace God's purpose in his life. But he's glad he continued to walk on even with lots of doubts, sufferings and trials. He's also thankful to Lan zhan who kept on encouraging him to go on when he feels like giving up. 

He thanked God for giving him true clarity and peace and grace in his otherwise chaotic life. 

  
And now, he's even more thankful to Him seeing his bride currently walking on the aisle with her Uncle towards him. 

The end! Thanks guys for reading. May God bless you and fill your spiritual emptiness. Love you with God's love!💟💟

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in the beginning of every chapter is entitled "I Choose Jesus" By Moriah Peters. I like her so much💟💟. 
> 
> The song Wei Ying heard that made him cry is entitled " God Only Knows " by For King and Country for those who wants to hear it😊 I really love that song too. It inspires people.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
